Shippings
This is an article for all shippings. A shipping is a romantic pairing of two characters. Canon and Canon Shippings Shippings that involve two canon characters. Banzai and Shenzi Banzai and Shenzi are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Benzi. They are two antagonistic hyenas who first appear in The Lion King. ''The two frequently appeared together in the first film, along with Ed. Bunga and Punda Milia Bunga and Punda Milia are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Bunda Milia. Bunga is a brave honey badger and a member of the Lion Guard, which Punda Milia is the leader of a zebra herd. Both characters are somewhat foolish. Dotty and Vitani Dotty and Vitani are a fanon pairing. Dotty and Vitani are both former Outsiders who lived in Zira's pride. Although she appeared in the film, Outsider known as "Dotty" has no official name, and the name "Dotty" is a name given to her by fans. Therefore, Dotty is not an officially named character. In the second film, Dotty and Vitani both fought on the side of the Outsiders, but later joined the Pride Landers. Ed and Shenzi Ed and Shenzi are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Shed. They are two antagonist hyenas who first appear in ''The Lion King. The two frequently appeared together in the first film, the third film, and The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, along with Banzai. Kion and Fuli Kion and Fuli are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Kifu. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard and Fuli is a cheetah who is a member of Kion's Guard. They were introduced as friends in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ''and their relationship continues to develop throughout ''The Lion Guard. ''Both have displayed great concern for each other's well-being. Kion and Jasiri Kion and Jasiri are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Jasion or Kisiri. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard, and Jasiri is a hyena who lives in the Outlands. They become friends in an episode of ''The Lion Guard, Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots, but never appear as mates''. Jasiri teaches Kion that hyenas and lions are not so different, and the two part ways as friends. Kion and Tiifu Kion and Tiifu are a fanon pairing. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard and Tiifu is a lioness cub of the same pride. In the episode ''Fuli's New Family, ''Kion remarks that Tiifu is like family. Kion and Zuri Kion and Zuri are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Zuron. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard, and Zuri is a Pride Lander lioness cub. After being saved by Kion in one possible ending of ''The Day of the Crocodiles, Zuri is very grateful towards Kion. She is shown purring and rubbing against him. In the episode Fuli's New Family, ''Kion remarks that Zuri is like family. Kopa and Asante Kopa and Asante are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Konte. Kopa is a lion prince and Asante is a young hyena. They become friends in ''Friends for Life, but never appear as mates. In Friends for Life, Kopa saves Asante from a poisonous snake. Later on, Asante enlists a crocodile to save Kopa from a rushing river. Kovu and Kiara Kiara and Kovu are a canon pairing. Kovu is an Outsider lion and Kiara is a lioness princess. They become mates in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. A song featured in the second film, Love Will Find a Way, is centered around the two of them wanting to be together. Kovu and Nala Kovu and Nala are a fanon pairing. Kovu is an Outsider lion and Nala is a lioness queen. Kovu's canonical mate is Nala's daughter Kiara, and Nala's canonical mate is Kiara's father. Janja and Jasiri Janja and Jasiri are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Jansiri. Janja is an antagonistic Outlander hyena and Jasiri is a friendly Outlander hyena. Janja and Jasiri appear to be rivals, and Janja set his clan upon Jasiri after she entered his territory. The two characters give no signs of experiencing romantic feelings for the each other. Jasiri and Fuli Fuli and Jasiri are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Fusiri. Jasiri is a friendly Outlander hyena and Fuli is a member of the Lion Guard. They met only once in the The Lion Guard ''episode ''Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots, ''and although they first were very hostile towards each other, once Kion explained that Jasiri was not only kind, but able to take on Janja's clan with ferocity, Fuli remarked that she liked the hyena already. Scar and Shenzi Scar and Shenzi are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Scenzi. Scar is an antagonistic lion who wants to be king and Shenzi is an antagonistic hyena who is willing to help him in order to receive food. In the first film, Shenzi once called Scar "proper". Scar and Zira Scar and Zira are a fanon pairing. They are two antagonistic lions. Though it has been confirmed that Zira was not Scar's canonical mate, in the second film, Zira displays devotion towards him even after his death in the first film. Simba and Nala Simba and Nala are a canon pairing. Simba is a lion prince and Nala is a lioness who is betrothed to him. They become mates in ''The Lion King, and are together in all of the subsequent media. A song featured in the first film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", is centered around the two of them falling in love. Timon and Shenzi Timon and Shenzi are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Timzi. Timon is a worry-free meerkat and Shenzi is an antagonist hyena. Both Timon and Shenzi were both unhappy with their lives at one point and wanted something better. At one point in the third film, Timon proposed to Shenzi as a distraction for the other meerkats. Canon and Fanon Shippings Ed and Kameke Ked is the romantic pairing involving Kameke and Ed. Hints General: * She seems to be the only one who can understand him sometimes. * He acts as her eyes. The Lion King: * After Banzai attacks Ed for laughing at him, Kameke is concerned. ** When Shenzi tells them to knock it off, Kameke puts a paw on Ed as he chews on his leg. Timon and Pumbaa: * In "Can't Take A Yolk", Kameke is shown sleeping right next to Ed. Kion and Tama Tama and Kion are a fanon pairing. Uncle Max and Vitawny Uncle Max and Vitawny are a fanon pairing, referred to as Vix. Vitawny's Hints The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite: *Vitawny kisses Max in a surprise attack in the Oasis. *Vitawny goes everywhere with Max. *She sings "Diggah Tunnah" with him. Short Stuff 2: Timon: Behind the Legend: *Vitawny sits right next to Max. Max's Hints The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite: *Vitawny is the only member of the colony that Max likes, other than just tolerate. *When Vitawny kisses him in a surprise attack in the Oasis, he reciprocates. Short Stuff 2: Timon: Behind The Legend: General Hints The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite: *They are always seen together. *They always sing "Diggah Tunnah" together. Short Stuff 2: *Shenzi wonders if Vitawny is around Max's age. Timon: Behind The Legend: Similiarities *They both have the same opinions about a younger relative (Timon for Max, Shenzi for Vitawny) *They both love digging tunnels *They both sing. *They're both jumpy and hard to impress. Fanon and Fanon Shippings Tama and Sita Tama and Sita are a fanon pairing. It is a loving relationship between two friends/possible lovers. Tama's Hints * Tama blushed when they fell down the hill. * Tama said it was awesome when they fell down the hill together * Tama was worried when Vitani hurt Sita * Tama pushed off Vitani when Sita started to bleed * When Sita was bleeding, Tama quickly went to her. * When they were cubs, Tama loved to wrestle with her * She loves playing tag with her * She also loves to play Hide and Seek * They had crushes on each other. Sita's Hints * She had a crush on her when they were Newborns. * She has pounced on her multiple times * She confronted Tama for having a crush on Kion. * She loves playing Hide 'n Seek * She attacks Vitani, trying to save Tama. * She also loves to play Tag and "Wrestle" with her Category:Lists